Birthday (Beatles song)
rock and roll | Length = 2:42 | Writer = Lennon–McCartney | Label = Apple Records | Producer = Chris Thomas | Tracks = }} "Birthday" is a song written by Lennon–McCartney and performed by the Beatles on their double album The Beatles (often known as "the White Album"). It is the opening track on the third side of the LP (or the second disc in CD versions of the record). The song is an example of the Beatles' return to more traditional rock and roll form, although their music had increased in complexity and it had developed more of its own characteristic style by this point. Surviving Beatles McCartney and Ringo Starr performed it for Starr's 70th birthday at Radio City Music Hall on 7 July 2010. Writing The song was largely written during a recording session at Abbey Road Studios on 18 September 1968 by John Lennon and Paul McCartney. McCartney: "We thought, 'Why not make something up?' So we got a riff going and arranged it around this riff. So that is 50-50 John and me, made up on the spot and recorded all in the same evening." During the session, the Beatles and the recording crew made a short trip around the corner to McCartney's house to watch the 1956 rock & roll movie The Girl Can't Help It which was being shown for the first time on British television. After the movie they returned to record "Birthday". George Martin was away so his assistant Chris Thomas produced the session. His memory is that the song was mostly Paul's: "Paul was the first one in, and he was playing the 'Birthday' riff. Eventually the others arrived, by which time Paul had literally written the song, right there in the studio." Everyone in the studio sang in the chorus and it was 5 am by the time the final mono mix was completed.Miles, Barry (1997). Paul McCartney: Many Years From Now. New York: Henry Holt & Company. . John Lennon said in his Playboy interview in 1980: "'Birthday' was written in the studio. Just made up on the spot. I think Paul wanted to write a song like 'Happy Birthday Baby' , the old fifties hit. But it was sort of made up in the studio. It was a piece of garbage."Sheff, David, p. 190. "Birthday" begins with an intro drum fill, then moves directly into a blues progression in A (in the form of a guitar riff doubled by the bass) with McCartney singing at the top of his chest voice with Lennon on a lower harmony. After this section, a drum break lasting eight measures brings the song into the middle section, which rests entirely on the dominant. A repeat of the blues progression/guitar riff instrumental section, augmented by piano brings the song into a bridge before returning to a repeat of the first vocal section, this time with the piano accompaniment. Personnel According to Ian MacDonald: *Paul McCartney – lead vocal, piano, handclaps *John Lennon – lead and backing vocals, lead guitar, handclaps *George Harrison – six-string bass, handclaps *Ringo Starr – drums, tambourine, handclaps *Pattie Harrison – backing vocal, handclaps *Yoko Ono – backing vocal, handclaps *Mal Evans – handclaps Other versions McCartney released a live version on 8 October 1990 in the UK, with a US release albeit only as a cassette on 16 October. The single reached number 29 on the UK singles chart. The B-side was a live version of "Good Day Sunshine". McCartney also released a 12" single and CD single with those songs and two more tracks, "P.S. Love Me Do" and "Let 'Em In".Paul McCartney - Birthday (Vinyl) at DiscogsPaul McCartney - Birthday (CD) at Discogs "P.S. Love Me Do" is a combination of "P.S. I Love You" and "Love Me Do". Underground Sunshine recorded the song as a single in 1969. Their version was a minor hit in the US, reaching #19 on the Cash Box chart and #26 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Paul Weller covered the song for McCartney's 70th birthday. This version was available for download on 18 June 2012 for one day only. Even with this limited mode of distribution, the track reached #64 on the UK charts. See also * List of birthday songs References External links * Category:The Beatles songs Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:1968 songs Category:2012 singles Category:Songs written by Lennon–McCartney Category:Songs published by Northern Songs Category:British hard rock songs Category:Paul McCartney songs Category:1990 singles Category:Live singles Category:Parlophone singles Category:Capitol Records singles